


Interrupted

by 107thInfantry



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Nico di Angelo, BAMF Percy Jackson, BAMF Sam Winchester, Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: “Black hair, eyes like sea, and the smell of the ocean. You’re Poseidon. I’m Sam and that’s Dean, by the way.”Percy Jackson goes to Annabeth’s dad’s house to permission to marry her... and runs into the Winchesters. They were breaking in for a good reason, they swear!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	Interrupted

Percy sat in Mr. Chase’s home office. The walls were adorned with sketches of airplanes and antique weapons made of celestial bronze. It was just an hour until the man was scheduled to get home, but Percy wasn’t nervous. This was a formality. He’d marry Annabeth regardless.

That was when he heard a window open. Riptide expanded in his hand out of reflex, but Percy didn’t get up. Nothing was a threat anymore. This was definitely low level anyway. 

Two men entered the room. One was tall with long hair. The other was stockier and classically handsome. It took them a minute to notice him.

“Shit,” growled the shorter one. 

“Shit,” agreed the tall one.

In an instant, Percy had frozen their bodies with his abilities. He may dislike blood bending, but it was surprisingly humane and effective. He left their heads free.

“Burglars?” Percy asked

Stocky answered “We’re not burglars, buddy. We run with the big guys. I’ve got an angel that could wipe the floor with you. Now, what are you? A warlock? Some sort of monster?” 

Percy took the information in. The man might be delusional, but then again, he had referenced monsters. Tall was looking at him carefully. 

“What do you think I am?” Percy asked Tall.

“Black hair, eyes like sea, and the smell of the ocean. You’re Poseidon. I’m Sam and that’s Dean, by the way.” 

Percy stifled a laugh. “Don’t let Poseidon hear you say that.” He didn’t elaborate on who he was. Better to make sure these guys were legit. “Why are you here?”

Sam answered before Dean could talk. “We need a celestial bronze weapon. Dr. Chase here collects them. There’s a chimera lose in the area. You’re obviously some sort of Greek god. Take mercy on us...” Dean rolled his eyes at that. “We just want to kill it and get on our way.”

Percy’s face scrunched up in concern. It seemed to comfort both of the men. “How long has it been here?”

“Two weeks.”

“I’ll get it taken care of.”

“You expect us to just trust you and leave?” Dean asked. “No can do.”

“Fine.” Percy supposed they did have a right to see it done. They cared about people. “Nico,” he called out.

Nico appeared from the shadow in a corner of the room. “What? You told me two hours. I’m not your personal transportation service...” he stopped when he saw the two men. “The handsome one has been to hell and gotten out. Do you need me to bring him back?”

“No!” both men shouted.

“No,” Percy agreed. “There’s a lose chimera. Can you bring the head to these fine gentlemen? They want to make sure it’s dead before they go. They’re some form of monster hunters. Got too far in over their heads.”

“How come I always have to do the dirty work, Percy?”

“I’ll do your chores for two weeks, Nico. Just this once? I need it cleared up before Mr. Chase gets home.”

“Okay, but you owe Will and I a calm ocean on Tuesday for our canoeing trip.”

“That’s in Florida!”

Nico just disappeared back into the shadows in response.

When Percy turned back to the men, who were arguing with each other.

“I told you that I didn’t see anyone in the house! That’s how he did it!”

“You’re just upset that you can’t stake out a house correctly.”

Percy cut in. “I did shadow travel here. Now, what are you? I’ll offer a trade. My identity for yours.”

“Deal. We’re monster hunters,” said Sam. “Vampires, werewolves, everything that hurts humans.”

Percy took a moment to process it. Kind of made sense that if Greek, Roman, Norse, and Egyptian mythology existed the rest would too. “I’m half Greek god. A demigod is what they call us. My father is Poseidon.”

“And where have you been the last five apocalypses?” Asked Dean who was not entirely convinced that he was caught by the good guys. Not being able to move was very annoying.

“Fighting literal titans and giants,” responded Percy. 

Nico came out of the shadows holding a snake head in one hand and a lion head in the other. He dropped them on the floor and lay down on the floor shoving what looked like candies into his mouth. 

“See,” said Percy. “Chimera dead and y’all can move on. I’ll even pack you a dagger just in case.”

“Can we get your phone number?” Asked Sam. “In case we find something bigger next time?”

“No can do, but if you yell my name into a lake for a few hours, I’ll probably notice. It’s inconvenient, but it works.”

“Are you sure you’re not a god?” Asked Dean.

“Nah. I turned that down. Living forever would get old.”

“What’s your name?”

“Percy. Percy Jackson.”

“Well, Percy Jackson, I think a car just pulled up in the drive. Mind letting us go?”

They were released as quickly as they had been frozen. A dagger was shoved into Sam’s hand, and they jumped out of a window as the front door opened. 

“Hey Mr. Chase! Can we chat?” Percy said when Annabeth’s dad came in.

“Is it about the lion head and half dead kid on my floor?” The disheveled professor asked.

“Oddly, no. And he always looks like that. It’s about Annabeth. I want to ask her hand in marriage...”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I adore Supernatural and Percy Jackson crossovers, so I thought I would try one. Let me know what you think!


End file.
